


Black and White

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Hand Jobs, Leather, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was something about giving life to an erotic image, something she’d been imagining for days, that made her heart beat a bit faster..." A ficlet inspired by some dirty Tumblr tags and the picture that got stuck in my own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

She gave each of them one final tug before flexing her fingers within the tight fabric, the gloves giving her a predatory edge as she stalked toward the bed. The darkness of his eyes complemented the black of her leather, though the questions swimming within them would only be answered by practiced fingers, a demanding tongue, and a weeping body. Kneeling on the mattress alongside his naked body, she whispered a reminder that he was not to touch her, even while she’d chosen to leave him unrestrained. 

The bedroom was the one place he faithfully followed her instructions.

Adjusting her position so that she could straddle his thighs and sit back with a smile, she dragged the pad of one gloved finger along his shaft, delighting at the familiar twitch she got in response. When she reached his tip, she gathered the fluid that had begun to drip from his body and carried it to her own opening. Still staring down at him, she nudged her thong aside and dipped into the obvious wetness between her legs; when she brought her finger to her mouth, she wrapped her mischievous lips around it and sucked their mixed flavor from the leather.

His eyes widened and she watched him swallow against the aroused groan tumbling from his tongue, both of his fists wrapped in the sheets in an attempt to hold himself back. And, as much as she was the one calling the shots, she understood some of his frustration. It would have been easy to forgo her plan and ride him to a quick finish, but she shook her head at the idea, determined to live out an image that had been stuck in her mind for days. Still, her nipples fought to be free of her corset, the taut fabric of which matched her gloves and thong, and her center clenched against nothing, ripples of need becoming harder to hide as she shivered on top of him.

She lowered her hand and pushed the scrap of material aside again, finding her clit swollen and awaiting any attention she’d be willing to offer. Using her other hand to support her weight, she leaned back and gave him an unobstructed view of the way she so perfectly played her sensitive nerves. Moving slowly at first, she pressed the tip of her middle finger against her clit and teased herself with tiny circles, the careful control over her breathing slipping away with each minute that passed.

With her bottom lip caught dangerously between her teeth, she slid two fingers deep inside her, the leather creating an unexpectedly pleasant sensation as it skated past her entrance. She removed them almost entirely, eyes flicking downward to admire the slick coat of her moisture on the glove; it only took a moment for her to thrust both fingers forward again, establishing a faster pace as her hips rocked forward to meet her hand. He encouraged her with profane pleas, his verbosity welcome even as his touch was forbidden.

From there she let go, maintaining as much eye contact with him as possible through the heavy haze of her arousal. Her fingers found a raucous rhythm, dancing almost violently against her eager body. Buried within her heat one second and rubbing her clit furiously the next, she allowed her hand to drive her to the edge, the exhibitionism heightening her pleasure as her orgasm neared. When she fell, she made very little sound; a series of breathy moans simply blanketed them both and settled quietly on the bed.

She recovered quickly.

That wasn’t the endgame. 

Lifting herself off his thighs, she moved to kneel on the floor, facing the bed with a smile. She took one of his hands in hers and tugged him toward her silently until he gave her a subtle nod, sitting on the edge of the mattress in front of her. Unable to resist the temptation, she took him deep in her mouth for one long moment, curling her tongue, and releasing him in the next.

She refocused and opened the nightstand drawer, removing the bottle of lube that only made an appearance during their most adventurous encounters; her current plans were among the tamest, really. After pouring a generous amount into her hand, she began stroking his length, reveling in the familiar weight of him against her palm and enjoying his reaction to the material wrapped around his sensitive skin. Given the display she’d put on for him, she knew he was already close, but she teased him while she could. Careful twists of her hand had him struggling to keep from reaching for her, her name falling from his lips in a desperate chant.

It was intense, the anticipation of what she was about to do, and she closed her eyes for just a moment to absorb it. While the act itself wasn’t anything new to them, there was something about giving life to an erotic image, something she’d been imagining for days, that made her heart beat a bit faster, made her body tighten with renewed need. Leaning forward, she tightened her grip and worked him toward the obvious end.

When he came, she couldn’t help but stare, watching as he carelessly painted her body.

Exactly as she’d planned.

The laces of the corset bared her chest and allowed some of his fluid to trickle over her flushed skin, but she easily ignored that. Instead, she focused on the uneven lines across her still-covered breasts, the rivulets still spilling from his tip and onto her gloved hand. She didn’t even stop to look at him, to see whether he was just as fascinated, though she heard whispers of his pleasure echoed in the room. If asked, she wasn’t sure she could explain why she was so entranced by the images playing out before her, but she supposed it had something to do with the inherent contradictions.

Her demands and his acquiescence.

The toughness of leather and the vulnerability of release.

Black and white.

Regardless, she didn’t move until the final drops slowed, his breathing even, her fantasy fulfilled. Trailing her fingers through the welcome mess, she finally returned his gaze, any uncertainty in her eyes quickly quieted by the awe in his. Maybe it wasn’t the only night she’d get to play out her dirty little dream.

She stood up and pushed him back down to the mattress, swinging a leg over him once again; she was far too turned on to stop before giving him one more show.


End file.
